


Никому не доверяй наших самых страшных тайн

by Vodolej



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Inflation, M/M, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Даже возлюбленный советник порой не может уложить короля спать.(ромком с элементами порнографии)
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Никому не доверяй наших самых страшных тайн

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на wranduinweek2020  
> Тема: A Day in Stormwind

_**Драконы могут влюбляться, но их влюбленность часто опаснее их ненависти (с)** _

Толстые золотые цепи тихонько позвякивали от каждого движения, им вторили крошечные колокольчики, прикрепленные к зубастым зажимам. Из-под левого зажима медленно сочились алые капельки крови, расчертив грудь и живот Андуина странным узором. Истерзанные соски распухли и покраснели, но Андуин упрямо молчал, сжав губы в тонкую нитку.  
Гневион неторопливо обошел его, рассматривая с предвкушением и интересом, словно драгоценный подарок, который можно распаковать слой за слоем, смакуя, а можно накинуться и разорвать в жадном нетерпении. Андуин подрагивал и ежился, но не поднимал голову, длинные золотистые волосы упали на лицо, густые ржаные ресницы трепетали.

\- Мне нравится, что ты знаешь свое место, маленький принц! – заявил Гневион и подцепил за подбородок когтями.  
Андуин неохотно поднял голову и посмотрел на него потемневшими глазами.  
\- Драконья шлюха, - усмехнулся Гневион.  
Андуин немедленно плюнул ему в лицо, Гневион отшатнулся от неожиданности, но тут же рассмеялся.  
Андуин, наверное, думал, что его ударят за дерзость – напряженные вывернутые плечи задрожали, но Гневион лишь схватил его за волосы и утер плевок с щеки мягкими пшеничными прядями. Атласная лента свалилась, потерявшись между мягкими подушками, спутанные волосы рассыпались по спине, покрытой старыми рубцами.

Гневион властно сжал ладонь на загривке, вонзив острые черные когти в нежную кожу. Андуин вздрогнул от боли, цепи громко звякнули, ударившись о крепкие деревянные столбики, золотые колокольчики мелодично зазвенели. Расшнурованная белая рубаха, висящая на бедрах, промокла от пота.  
\- Шлюхе не нужна одежда, - подумал вслух Гневион, подцепил и безжалостно рванул тонкую ткань, оставив от рубашки жалкие обрывки.  
Андуин дернулся и зажмурился, стыдливо краснея. Гневион неторопливо провел ладонью, изучая беззащитное человеческое тело: царапнул под лопаткой, пересчитал дуги ребер, погладил поясницу, покрытую испариной, с намокшим рыжим пушком в ямке. Он не скрывал, что наслаждается своим положением и своей властью.

Андуин что-то пробормотал, жалобно дергаясь и бесплодно пытаясь избежать прикосновения.  
\- Что? – терпеливо спросил Гневион, рисуя когтями замысловатые узоры на бледных ягодицах.  
\- Ты ублюдок! – всхлипнул Андуин. – Меня все предупреждали насчет тебя!  
\- Ага, - согласился Гневион. – Но ты никого не послушал… и вот мы здесь.  
Он грубо сжал подтянувшуюся прохладную мошонку, Андуин громко вскрикнул и снова дернулся, зазвенев колокольчиками и цепями. Гневион неторопливо раздвинул ягодицы, расчерченные вспухшими розовыми царапинами, и погладил кончиком пальца раскрытую мягкую дырку. Андуина трясло, наверное, ему хотелось кричать или плакать, но он упрямо молчал, только дыхание стало быстрым и рваным, как будто он из последних сил сдерживал всхлипы.

\- Я мог бы выдрать тебя насухую, - задумчиво проговорил Гневион. – Ты ведь жрец, ты выдержишь… немножко боли, немножко крови… возможно, тебе даже понравится, маленький принц.  
\- Пошел ты! – выдохнул Андуин и попытался отпрянуть, но у него ничего не получилось, он потерял равновесие и задергался, едва не вывихнув руки.  
Гневион придержал его затылок, чтобы глупый человечек не навредил себе, и неторопливо расстегнул собственные штаны, выпустив на свободу член – ребристый, покрытый гладкими черными чешуйками. Прижался сзади, удобно уложив член между ягодицами, пока только обещая… или угрожая. Андуин тяжело дышал.

\- Мне нравится, что ты сопротивляешься до сих пор, - прошептал Гневион, покусывая горячее розовое ухо, которое виднелось между спутанными прядями. – Так намного слаще, мой принц, когда ты сломаешься – будет неинтересно.  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, лживая сволочь! - искренне пожелал Андуин.  
Гневион рассмеялся и схватил его за горло, сжав до хрипа, быстро облизнул два пальца и вонзил, с усилием преодолевая сопротивление тела. Гневион вообще-то считал себя справедливым и милосердным, поэтому все-таки сжалился и втянул когти.

Андуин заорал, пытаясь уйти от жесткого проникновения, поперхнулся собственным хрипом и обмяк, дрожа всем телом. Гневион медленно вытащил пальцы, провернул, растягивая тугое мышечное кольцо, вызвав еще один глухой жалобный всхлип, и снова вставил до последней костяшки.

… за тяжелой дверью королевской спальни началось какое-то подозрительное бурление. Гневион едва успел подтянуть штаны и соскользнуть с кровати, закрыв молодого короля своим телом, как дверь распахнулась настежь, королевская стража ворвалась внутрь, воинственно бряцая доспехами и оружием. Гвардейцы растерянно замерли, пытаясь оценить происходящее, Гневион поплотнее запахнул полы расстегнутого камзола.

\- Все в порядке, - мягко проговорил он. – Король в полной безопасности.  
Гвардейцы смотрели на него недоверчиво. Смотреть на обнаженного Андуина, распятого на кровати в золотых цепях и обрывках одежды, им было весьма неловко.  
\- Что случилось? – хрипло спросил Андуин, подняв голову.  
\- Ваше Величество, мы услышали шум… - несмело пробормотал кто-то.  
\- Можете идти, - жестко ответил Андуин. – У меня все под контролем.  
Никто не сдвинулся с места. Андуин нетерпеливо пошевелился, - колокольчики тихо звякнули, - Гневион всей кожей ощутил его закипающую злость.  
\- Вон отсюда! – рявкнул Андуин таким царственным тоном, что стража мгновенно вымелась прочь.  
Гневион неслышно подошел к двери и запер ее на засов.

Он набрался отваги и обернулся – Андуин смотрел на него бесконечно холодным взглядом, - зрачки сузились в игольные ушки, на щеках пламенел розовый румянец, - и молчал.  
\- Ты же сказал, что запер дверь, - наконец, процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Гневион виновато пожал плечами.  
\- Я был уверен, что запер, прости…  
Член Андуина, твердый и влажный от натекшего предъэякулята, медленно, но необратимо опадал. Гневион тяжело вздохнул.  
\- У меня больше нет настроения для этого, - злобно сказал Андуин. – Развяжи меня.  
\- У меня что-то тоже, - буркнул Гневион. – Вся моя злодейская речь пошла прахом…  
\- Сам виноват, - огрызнулся Андуин.

Гневион расслабил цепи и поймал Андуина, рухнувшего ему в объятия. Андуин постанывал сквозь стиснутые зубы и хрипло взвыл, когда Гневион принялся заботливо растирать онемевшие плечи. Гневион погладил его по шее, потом исхитрился и снял зажим с соска – Андуин заорал и лягнул его коленом в бок, отполз подальше, шипя и ругаясь сквозь зубы, и отцепил второй зажим, брезгливо отбросив в сторону.

\- Тебе нужна помощь, сладкий? – взволнованно спросил Гневион, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Мне нужен новый любовник, - мрачно ответил Андуин. – Кто-нибудь чуточку умнее.  
\- Сожру, - с угрозой в голосе проговорил Гневион.  
Андуин фыркнул и лег на кровать, потянулся всем телом и искоса посмотрел на Гневиона блестящими глазами.  
\- Ты был хорош, - одобрительно проговорил он. – Я оценил твое коварство.  
\- А толку? - вздохнул Гневион, грустно посмотрев на собственный обмякший член.  
Злодейское настроение предателя и коварного совратителя бесследно улетучилось.

Андуин ловко поймал его за цепочку, висящую на шее, и настойчиво притянул к себе, ласково поцеловал в губы.  
\- Давай еще как-нибудь поиграем? – предложил он, потихоньку освобождаясь от обрывков одежды.  
\- Я боялся переборщить, - признался Гневион. – Ты так на меня смотрел… я уж думал, ты сделаешь глазами «пиу-пиу»!  
\- Не говори глупостей, - оскорбился Андуин. – Я не использую Свет в таких целях!  
Гневион покивал с важным видом, Андуин, не придумав ничего лучше, укусил его за плечо.

Несколько минут они лениво возились в постели, обмениваясь поцелуями и ленивыми укусами. Гневион охнул, получив звонкий шлепок по бедру, Андуин захихикал от щекотки под коленями.  
\- Тебе все равно нужна настоящая разрядка, - проговорил Гневион, прижимая золотоволосую голову к груди и поглаживая спутанные пряди. – Ты весь звенишь!  
Андуин отмахнулся и прикоснулся губами к крупному алому соску, по-кошачьи потерся щекой о мягкие черные кудряшки на груди и неохотно отстранился.

\- Мне нужно поработать, - кисло проговорил Андуин, сел и попытался собрать волосы в неаккуратный хвост. – Некогда валяться…  
\- Ты шутишь? – удивился Гневион и тоже сел.  
Андуин потянулся за свежей рубашкой, но Гневион схватил его за запястье и дернул к себе, Андуин уперся руками ему в грудь и недовольно нахмурился.

\- Я все равно не усну, - сказал он, пытаясь освободиться.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - отрезал Гневион. – Тогда одевайся теплее.  
Андуин удивленно взглянул на него, послушно поднялся и принялся подбирать разбросанную одежду.

Гневион вышел на широкий балкон, распахнув стеклянные двери, и взглянул вниз – политые на ночь клумбы влажно поблескивали, караул сменился с бряцаньем и зычными криками, торопливо пробежали девицы в чепцах, должно быть королевские прачки. Из телеги, засыпанной соломой, аккуратно доставали ящики с позвякивающей посудой, из соседнего флигеля доносилась музыка, кто-то весьма умело терзал скрипку перед балом.

Андуин вышел через несколько минут, старательно застегивая пуговицы на бледно-голубом шерстяном мундире без всяких знаков отличия. Гневион видел королевских генералов, усыпанных медалями и орденами почище праздничной елки, но Верховный Главнокомандующий Андуин Ринн всегда одевался скромно.  
\- Шарф, - пророкотал Гневион, привольно растянувшись на черепичной крыше и лениво помахивая шипастым хвостом.  
Андуин остановился, подворачивая обшлага рукавов.  
\- Зачем? - удивленно спросил он, задрав голову.  
\- Наверху холодно, - лаконично ответил Гневион.  
Андуин поморщился.  
\- Ты что, моя бабушка? – кисло спросил он, но все-таки вернулся в свои покои за длинным белым шарфом, которым неохотно замотал горло.  
Гневион неторопливо протянул ему лапу и помог забраться к себе на спину, осторожно расправил крылья, старясь не перебить ненароком стекла в королевской башне, и тяжело пошлепал по черепичным плиткам, громко скрежеща когтями.

Андуина беспощадно болтало, но тот прекрасно знал, что Гневиону неудобно взлетать с места, так что тот скрипел зубами и помалкивал, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в черную чешую. Гневион забрался на конёк башни и несколько секунд балансировал, расправив крылья, - огромный величественный силуэт из черного бархата на фоне медово-желтой луны, - и вдруг сорвался вниз.

Андуин даже заорать не успел, как невесомость сменилась тяжестью - его придавило к спине дракона, в ушах заревел воздух, внизу замелькали столичные огни и промелькнули разноцветные крыши. Всем баллистам было запрещено стрелять в черного дракона, а ездовые грифоны сами не рисковали приближаться, они пугались более крупного и опасного хищника, но осторожный Гневион все равно не любил кружить над городом, так что не прошло и минуты, как Штормград остался далеко позади.

Внизу серебрился бескрайний океан, белели многочисленные паруса в заливе, пахло соленым ветром и гниющими водорослями. До полнолуния оставалось всего пару дней, на бледном диске не хватало крошечного кусочка, завершающего идеальный круг, но лунный свет щедро расплескался по спокойной воде до самого горизонта. Дракон взмывал все выше – к тонким полупрозрачным облакам, которые растянулись по ночному небу, словно дорогие кружева. Андуин невольно прильнул к горячей драконьей спине – наверху действительно было холодно, стужа покусывала за лицо и кончики пальцев, дыхание срывалось белым паром.

Дракон замер, распластав огромные черные крылья, лениво покачиваясь на потоках воздуха. Андуин поднял голову и осмотрелся – по черному шелку океана растекалось опаловое сияние лунного света, столица осталась далеко внизу, переливаясь огнями, словно драгоценный камень. Андуин задрал голову и заметил, что лунный диск окружен полупрозрачным голубым ореолом, который едва заметно переливался, гипнотизируя и лишая воли. Казалось, Луна что-то шепчет… Андуин поскорее отвел взгляд.

На севере ритмично вспыхивало багровое зарево над Черной горой, будто пульсировало исполинское огненное сердце. Через леса и поля тянулись тонкие бледно-желтые ниточки – дороги в Стальгорн, в Темнолесье и на юг – в тропические джунгли, где в древних развалинах скрывались кровожадные тролли.

\- Насмотрелся? – пророкотал Гневион, поблескивая гладкой обсидиановой чешуей. Андуин закивал, не сразу сообразив, что Гневион его не видит. Он нежно похлопал ладонью по черной шкуре и выпрямился, перестав так стискивать коленями горячие бока дракона.  
\- Что ты задумал? – встревоженно спросил Гневион. – Андуин, даже не думай!  
\- Поймай меня, - попросил Андуин и разжал руки.  
Ледяной шквал немедленно сорвал его с драконьей спины и закрутил, словно сброшенный с дерева лист.

Несколько секунд Андуин летел – по-настоящему летел, его швыряло во все стороны, переворачивая вниз головой, Андуин раскинул руки и ноги, и лишь тогда прекратил кувыркаться вверх тормашками. Опаловое бездонное полотно океана приближалось так стремительно, что внутренности сжались от первобытного страха.  
Андуин с надеждой ждал, когда его схватит цепкие когти, но вода приближалась с ужасающей скоростью, - он уже мог рассмотреть отдельные барашки на волнах, - но его до сих пор никто не пытался поймать.

Он инстинктивно извернулся спиной вниз, уж если удариться с размаху – то сразу и насмерть, чтобы не тонуть в агонии переломанного тела, захлебываясь соленой водой и собственной кровью, и обнаружил прямо над собой обсидиановое брюхо. Черные когти крепко и очень нежно стиснули костяным саркофагом от затылка до коленок, громко плеснуло, кажется, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Андуина обдало солеными брызгами. Дракон взмахнул крыльями и стремительно взмыл, удерживая добычу в лапах.

Андуина накрыло запоздалой волной эйфории – адреналин кипел в крови, в ушах свистел ветер, Андуин судорожно извивался в когтях, едва не захлебываясь истеричным хохотом. Впервые за долгие месяцы он ощущал себя живым и свободным… выжившим, уцелевшим. Он потерся о свою шершавую клетку и ощутил, как предупреждающе сжались когти – Гневион приказывал вести себя прилично и дождаться, пока они найдут какой-нибудь подходящий клочок суши.

Островок, где приземлился дракон, был крошечный – серпообразная песчаная отмель, замусоренная гниющими водорослями и обрывками сетей. Каким-то чудом на ней выросли две чахлые пальмы, под которыми обнаружилось покинутое гнездо дикого грифона. Шустрые розовые крабы прыснули во все стороны, когда Гневион опустился на песок и без особой деликатности выронил свою добычу. Андуин шлепнулся на задницу и громко ойкнул, сел и ошалело огляделся. Гневион протянул ему руку и выругался от неожиданности – Андуин крепко вцепился и дернул к себе, они покатились по сырому холодному песку, вздымая тучи песка и распугивая крабов.

\- Ты меня поймал! - пробормотал Андуин, жадно целуя горячие губы и колючую черную бороду.  
\- Всегда поймаю, - пообещал Гневион, заботливо подсунув ладонь ему под затылок. – И я просил тебя так не делать.  
Андуин погладил его по щеке.  
\- Ты не веришь в себя? – поддразнил он и дурашливо подергал за золотую сережку в ухе.  
\- Я верю в себя, но за тебя боюсь сильнее, - тихо и серьезно сказал Гневион.  
Андуин молча обнял его за шею и поцеловал в губы – медленно и чувственно, как будто они лежали в теплой уютной постели, а не спешили перепихнуться на всеми забытой отмели.

Гневион затащил его к себе на колени, - ему-то сырость была нипочем, - и провел длинными когтями по всей длине позвоночника, зная, что вызовет каскад мурашек.  
\- Вижу, к тебе вернулось игривое настроение? – спросил он между поцелуями, оттянул ворот и оставил на обнажившейся белой шее жгучий след.  
Андуин громко ахнул – он не любил, когда на видимых местах остаются синяки, это всегда вызывало ненужные докучливые вопросы.

Он отстранился и отвесил Гневиону звонкую пощечину, - у того мотнулась голова, - но в следующую секунду Андуин вцепился обеими руками в густые черные волосы и снова жадно поцеловал, больно прикусив губу напоследок.

\- Все-таки хочешь поиграть в непослушного пленного принца? – усмехнулся Гневион, торопливо зализав ранку.  
Пощечина его ничуть не оскорбила – Андуин пылал от возбуждения в его руках, и смотрел призывным темным взглядом, и это было важнее, чем достаточно раскованные и пикантные знаки его расположения.  
\- Здесь? – удивленно спросил Андуин. – Но как?  
\- Предоставь это мне, - усмехнулся Гневион и решительно ссадил его на песок.

Андуин открыл рот для вопроса – и поперхнулся собственным дыханием. Горло сжалось от шока и нахлынувшего ужаса, он онемел и облился горячим потом от макушки до пяток. Гаррош Адский Крик давно погиб, он никак не мог очутиться здесь, и все же он стоял перед Андуином, возвышаясь почти на две головы, и клыкасто скалился, отбрасывая густую тень.  
Андуин попятился, с ужасом осознав, что бежать ему некуда – кругом глубокая вода, и даже вплавь от Гарроша не скрыться, он наверняка плавает быстрее. Гаррош злобно ухмыльнулся, прищурив алые глаза, и потянулся к нему, грубо схватив за плечи. Андуин едва не взвизгнул и принялся яростно отбиваться, но Гаррош даже не заметил его трепыханий.

\- Как ты подрос, маленький принц, - с издевкой проговорил он. – Теперь, пожалуй, ты сможешь принять меня.  
Андуин невольно опустил взгляд и осознал, что Гаррош совершенно голый: тугие мускулы бугрились, на смуглой коже извивались алые татуировки. Трепыхнулось какое-то слабое чувство неправильности, Гаррош ведь не был смуглым, он был цвета глины и горчицы… Впрочем, Андуину стало не до рассуждений, он заметил огромный твердый член, утыканный пирсингом, больше похожий на дубинку. Судя по толщине, Андуину предстояла мучительная и позорная смерть, полная унижения и боли, так что он принялся яростно отбиваться, лягаясь и пытаясь укусить.

Гаррош опрокинул его на мокрый песок и навалился сверху, схватил за щиколотки и развел ноги с такой легкостью, словно Андуин был игривым котенком. Андуин взвыл от бессильной ярости и страха, взмолился всей душой и Свет ответил – замерцал светлячками надежды, обжигая кончики пальцев. Андуин прекрасно понимал, что у него лишь один шанс, он вложил в единственный удар все отчаяние и выпустил заряд ослепительного сияния прямиком в клыкастую рожу.

К его изумлению, Гарроша не испепелило дотла, он лишь низко взревел и разжал руки. Андуин ухитрился извернуться на четвереньки и рванул прочь с низкого старта, совершенно позабыв, что бежать-то некуда. Но Гаррош его не преследовал – он согнулся, упираясь коленями в песок, закрыл ручищами лицо и глухо постанывал, беспомощный и даже как-то поникший.

Панический страх отступил. Андуина начало знобить, но голова быстро прочистилась и он осознал, что натворил – Гаррош был мертв, он действительно никак не мог здесь очутиться. У Гарроша никогда не было смуглой кожи и пылающих красных глаз, алых узоров на коже и рокочущего драконьего эха в голосе… Андуин громко сглотнул, увидев, как мощная фигура орка превращается в черный чешуйчатый силуэт.

\- О, Свет, - виновато пробормотал он. – Дорогой, мне так жаль…

Гневион оглушенно тряс головой, поджав крылья и подвернув под себя хвост, низко ворчал и нервно тер передними лапами узкую морду. Андуин морально приготовился увидеть страшные ожоги, но увидев лишь затухающие желтые искры, вспомнил, что у драконов очень высокая сопротивляемость магии во всех ее видах.

\- Прости, - проговорил Андуин. – Я очень испугался…  
Гневион громко чихнул, выпустив клуб дыма, и что-то невнятно пробормотал.  
\- Что? – спросил Андуин, с нежностью поглаживая его морду.  
\- А говорил, что не используешь свой драгоценный Свет для «пиу-пиу», - пророкотал Гневион и ухмыльнулся во всю крокодильскую пасть.  
\- Ох! – вздохнул Андуин. – Чем ты только думал?! Никогда больше так не делай… только не Гаррош!  
Гневион цепко захватил Андуина лапой, чтобы не отстранился, и принялся лизать в лицо. Язык у него был шершавый и очень горячий, но Андуин морщился и терпел, хоть он и немножко сердился на Гневиона, но у него камень свалился с души, когда он понял, что Гневион на него не обиделся.

\- Скажи, мой принц, а тауренов ты не боишься? – с любопытством спросил Гневион.  
\- Не боюсь, - ответил Андуин и тут же уткнулся носом в широкую грудь Бэйна Кровавое Копыто.  
Теперь, без спешки и панической атаки, он мог оценить, как мастерски Гневион использует другие расы для создания собственного облика. Андуин впервые задумался о том, что Гневион, как любой дракон, волен выбирать расу, пол и облик, а предпочитает казаться человеком, молодым мужчиной определенного типажа… в общем, то что Андуину нравится. Интересное совпадение.

\- Кажется, этот бычок тебе симпатичен? – проговорил Гневион со странной интонацией.  
\- Бэйн – порядочный, - согласился Андуин, с интересом осматривая его.  
\- Но он тебе нравится? – терпеливо спросил Гневион, щуря пылающие глаза.  
Андуин осторожно погладил его по груди и ахнул:  
\- Какой плюшевый! – с восторгом проговорил он и принялся гладить темную шерсть.  
\- Не думай, что я не заметил, как ты избегаешь ответа, - прохладно проговорил Гневион.  
Андуин встал на цыпочки и попытался потрогать извилистые рога, покрытые мелкими шипами. Гневион руководствовался собственными соображениями, но Андуин уловил основные тенденции его обликов – смуглая кожа, темный мех и чешуйчатые мотивы.

Андуин попытался ухватить за длинные косицы, но Гневион поймал его за запястья и подтянул к себе вплотную.  
\- Ответь! – настойчиво проговорил он, заглядывая в лицо.  
\- Что? – невинно спросил Андуин. – Да, мне нравится Бэйн, он милый.  
\- Вот как, - спокойно сказал Гневион, но его глаза недобро вспыхнули.  
\- Какая разница? – спросил Андуин. – Он ведь из Орды… я никогда не рассматривал Бэйна в таком качестве…  
\- Каком качестве? – требовательно спросил Гневион.  
\- В качестве постельной грелки, - сладко ответил Андуин.  
Гневион рыкнул на него, схватил в охапку и закинул на плечо, попутно отвесив пару звонких шлепков.

Андуин расхохотался и взвизгнул, получив еще один увесистый шлепок. Насколько он помнил, Бэйн Кровавое Копыто таскал на спине странную корягу, которая символизировала что-то высокодуховное, но Гневион не стал заморачиваться чем-то подобным, так что Андуин, вися вниз головой, спокойно дотянулся до его хвоста и схватил за кисточку. Гневион так и подпрыгнул и предупреждающе заворчал.  
Первые шаги дались ему непросто, он балансировал на копытах, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и бурчал что-то нелестное про тауренов и своего старшего брата, который полюбил эту расу. Но быстро привык, - Андуина вообще восхищало драконье умение приспосабливаться, - и медленно уверенно зашагал, увязая в мокром песке.

Гневион отошел от линии прибоя и усадил Андуина под чахлой пальмой, опустился перед ним на колени, опираясь огромными кулаками во влажный песок.  
\- Продолжим, мой принц?  
Андуин немедленно сунул ладони под набедренную повязку и изменился в лице, нащупав натурально конский хер, который даже в расслабленном виде был толще, чем рука Андуина.

\- Э-э-э, дорогой, - неуверенно проговорил Андуин. – В меня это не влезет.  
\- Уверен? – ехидно спросил Гневион. – Может, сперва попробуешь?  
Он демонстративно сдернул повязку и несколько секунд молча смотрел на огромный член, который полностью встал и покачивался, как дубина, обтянутая плюшевым чехлом.  
\- Этим дрыном и убить можно, - задумчиво проговорил Андуин.  
\- Да уж, - кисло согласился Гневион. – В тебя такое не влезет.  
Кажется, он расстроился – настоящий член настоящей драконьей формы был куда меньше, дракону ведь не нужна огромная дубинка…

\- Зато твой с шипами, - утешил Андуин.  
\- А ты что, еще и сравниваешь?! – немедленно окрысился Гневион. – Ну-ка иди сюда, развратный человечек!  
Он схватил хихикающего Андуина за щиколотки и затащил к себе на колени, неуклюже обхватил трехпалыми ладонями за скулы и расцеловал, перемазав лицо и шею слюной. Андуин с трудом отбился, вцепившись в рога.

\- Хм-м, - проговорил он, рассматривая необычную ладонь. – А это подойдет.  
Гневион медленно сжал и разжал кулак – пальцы у тауренов были не очень ловкие, но толстые и достаточно длинные. Андуин облизнулся.  
\- А что я получу взамен? – немедленно поинтересовался Гневион.  
\- Мою любовь и благодарность? – усмехнулся Андуин.  
\- Ты и так меня любишь, - без тени сомнения ответил Гневион.  
Андуин осторожно поцеловал его в морду.  
\- Что я могу для тебя сделать? – мягко спросил он. – Желательно без членовредительства?  
\- Я пошутил, - улыбнулся Гневион. – Я доставлю тебе удовольствие совершенно бескорыстно.  
\- Так не пойдет, - возразил Андуин, замотав головой. – Я тоже хочу сделать тебе приятно.  
\- Если ты собрался меня трахнуть – я против! – заявил Гневион. – Я предпочитаю комфортные условия… и вообще не представляю, как устроена эта жопа.  
\- Скорее всего, как любая другая, – фыркнул Андуин и принялся раздеваться.

Они долго не могли устроиться – ложиться на песок голышом Андуин наотрез отказался, но оседлать таурена не смог, у него ноги так широко не раздвигались. Спустя несколько минут неуклюжих мучений Андуин начал шипеть, что идея изначально была дурацкая, так что пора прекращать заниматься ерундой и надо лететь домой. Раздраженный Гневион не выдержал и затащил его к себе на грудь.

\- Повернись! – приказал Гневион.  
\- Но я не уверен… - начал было Андуин, но Гневион, потеряв терпение, насильно повернул его задницей к себе и толкнул в спину, заставив распластаться.

Лежать на теплом плюшевом таурене оказалось неожиданно удобно. Андуин едва не захихикал, представив физиономию Бэйна, если ляпнуть ему что-нибудь вроде «Дружище, если с политической карьерой не сложится – ты всегда можешь стать отменным ковриком»… так недолго начать пятую войну!  
Впрочем, Андуину быстро стало не до смеха – язык у тауренов был бархатный и длинный, это Андуин узнал буквально на собственной шкуре. Он стонал, вцепившись в мощные бедра, и выгибался, подставляясь под язык и пальцы.

Впрочем, Андуин никогда не умел эгоистично получать ласку, ничего не давая взамен. Он принялся поглаживать толстый покачивающий член, сначала пальцами, потом – прикоснулся языком. Вкус был на удивление привычный, солоноватый, совсем не противный, подтекающие полупрозрачные капельки пахли чем-то удивительно знакомым. Андуин старательно облизал крупную головку и попытался взять ее в рот, не слишком рассчитывая на успех, но Гневион некстати двинул бедрами – головка, обрамленная бахромой, резко проскользнула за линию зубов, за ушами пугающе хрустнуло, Андуин испуганно замычал. Не хватало только вывихнуть челюсть посреди океана!

Гневион тоже замер, услышав его отчаянное мычание, просунул руку между их телами и осторожно ощупал губы, растянутые вокруг члена.  
\- Я не могу вытащить, - сказал он так спокойно, что Андуин похолодел, таким тоном Гневион обычно маскировал крайнюю панику.  
Андуин попытался расслабить челюсть и отодвинуться, но вместо этого нечаянно вонзил зубы прямиком в нежную мякоть. Гневион взревел и больно схватил его за волосы, Андуин виновато замычал, смаргивая выступившие слезы.

\- Ничего не делай, - прошипел Гневион. – Просто потерпи.  
Андуин и хотел бы возмутиться, но боялся лишний раз пошевелиться. Гневион легонько поглаживал его по выгнутой напряженной пояснице, зарылся пальцами в волосы и принялся совершенно бессовестно толкаться в рот, подпихивая в затылок. Андуин постарался расслабиться – он давился, с трудом справляясь с рвотными позывами, раскрытые челюсти ныли, натертый язык то и дело задевал упругую бахрому на головке, от чего Гневион вздрагивал всем телом, слезы и слюни катились сплошным потоком.

Андуин мог только молиться о том, чтобы эта пытка быстрее закончилась… и к собственному стыду ощутил, что возбудился еще сильнее. Возможно, он был какой-то испорченный и неправильный, но собственная беспомощность подстегивала звенящие нервы. Дракон полноправно распоряжался им, словно игрушкой, которую подсовывают молодым нетерпеливым кобелям. Андуин осторожно потерся животом о широкую грудь.

\- О! – только и сказал Гневион и, к счастью, воздержался от унизительных комментариев.  
Андуин зажмурился, ощутив, что между ягодиц снова скользнул мокрый толстый язык.  
«Никто и никогда не узнает, что здесь произошло», - решил он и принялся энергично подмахивать бедрами.  
Пенная слюна пошла носом, Андуин вяло испугался, что задохнется с членом во рту и сдохнет невероятно позорной смертью… почему-то эта мысль так хлестнула по всем позвонкам, что Андуин глухо замычал и кончил, ерзая и размазывая сперму по плюшевой теплой шкуре.  
\- Глотай, - приказал Гневион, вцепившись ему в затылок.  
\- М-м-м? – только и успел спросить ошеломленный Андуин.  
В горло брызнула тугая струя, Андуин немедленно поперхнулся – потекло из носа, закапало из натруженных натертых уголков рта. Андуин принялся стремительно глотать, чувствуя, что если остановится – то захлебнется насмерть. Он никогда в жизни не задумывался и не стремился узнать, что сперма тауренов на вкус не отличается от теплого парного молока. Андуин решил, что этот секрет определенно стоит забрать с собой в могилу.

Его некстати пробило на нервный смех – кто бы мог предполагать, где Его Величество раздобудет стаканчик теплого молочка на ночь? Смеяться и глотать одновременно не получилось, Андуин снова поперхнулся и принялся глухо кашлять, но к его ужасу, поток не прекращался, хотя в животе уже ощутимо булькало. Андуин принялся отчаянно царапаться и вырываться, мучительно застонал, придерживая ладонью округлившийся живот, и неожиданно освободился – челюсти громко клацнули, Андуин свалился на песок, больно стукнувшись обслюнявленной задницей. Гневион сел и одурело потряс головой.

Андуин едва успел повернуться на бок, чтобы не захлебнуться. Его тошнило долго и обстоятельно, слезы, слюна, пот и сперма смешались на лице в скользкую маску, волосы спутались, ресницы слипались, губы воспаленно распухли, измученное горло саднило. Андуин ощутил на плече осторожное прикосновение и не глядя саданул локтем – больше всего хотелось обломать кому-нибудь рога за такие эксперименты. Гневион ойкнул и отвалил.

Наконец, Андуин отдышался и прочихался. Гневион сидел рядом, закрывая его крыльями от стылого ветра, морда у него была донельзя виноватая и сконфуженная.  
\- Скотина, - прохрипел Андуин и на четвереньках пополз к прибою.  
\- Аккуратно, - посоветовал Гневион. – Там акулы и медузы.  
Андуин не выдержал, схватил какого-то беднягу краба, попавшего под руку, и запустил прямо в драконью морду. Краб возмущенно щелкнул клешнями, Гневион звонко клацнул зубами и облизнулся.  
\- Подавись! – искренне пожелал Андуин и плюхнулся в ледяную воду.

Он все-таки не стал заплывать далеко, - медузы и акулы как-никак, - но торопливо умылся и попытался отмыть волосы, склеившиеся в соломенную паклю. Гневион притащился следом и выразительно вздыхал у него над головой, но Андуин его игнорировал.  
\- Мне жаль, - наконец, сказал Гневион. – Вылезай, ты простудишься.  
\- Оставь меня в покое, - мрачно проговорил Андуин, стуча зубами. – После такого я хочу утопиться!  
Гневион громко вздохнул, деликатно подцепил его лапой и вытащил из воды, не обращая внимания на попытки врезать.

\- Это было так стыдно! – пожаловался Андуин, торопливо отжимая мокрые волосы.  
\- Ты всегда это говоришь, - заметил Гневион, выдыхая в его сторону клубы теплого дыма. – И после того раза, когда мы…  
\- Мы ведь договорились не вспоминать тот раз! – взвизгнул Андуин, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь влезть в брюки.  
\- Я бы повторил, - мечтательно проговорил Гневион. – Пока я не вырос.  
Андуин злобно посмотрел на него, но невольно подумал, что, в самом деле, можно и повторить. Гневион рос слишком быстро и через пару лет действительно не получится, и хотя этот опыт был пугающим, но и прекрасным тоже…  
\- Ты улыбаешься, - заметил Гневион, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Это оскал ярости! - огрызнулся Андуин и запахнулся в мундир.  
Гневион молча смотрел на него, морда у него сделалась грустная, алые глаза потухли. Андуин устыдился – в конце концов, его никто не заставлял брать за щеку, он сам радостно участвовал в экспериментах, а сваливал всю вину на Гневиона, потому что признаться самому себе в порочности и похотливости было… не хотелось, в общем, признавать, что он такой же развратный, как и дракон, хотя это была чистая правда.

Андуин потянулся к нему и обнял черную морду обеими руками, прижался щекой к гладкой чешуе. Гневион нежно потискал его страшной когтистой лапой.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - тихо сказал Андуин. – В любом виде.  
\- И я тебя люблю, - пророкотал Гневион. – Залезай, нам пора возвращаться.

Балконные двери королевской спальни по-прежнему были открыты нараспашку, Андуин обрадовался – значит, никто не заметил его отлучки. Андуину не хотелось стыдливо объясняться, зачем ему приспичило посреди ночи полетать с черным драконом, личностью сомнительной и опасной. Он хотел как следует вымыться и лечь спать – в животе по-прежнему ощутимо булькало, кожу щипало от морской соли, мелкий песок набился под рубаху.  
\- Я согрею воду, - сказал Гневион, легонько подталкивая его в спину.  
Он частенько угадывал мысли Андуина без слов.

Андуин усмехнулся… и приуныл, увидев, что на широкой приступочке у кровати сидит Шоу, похлопывая себя по колену пачкой сложенных бумаг. Физиономия у Шоу была донельзя ехидная, ему-то не надо было пояснять, где и с кем король шатается по ночам.

\- Ну что еще? – устало спросил Андуин и остановился.  
Гневион от неожиданности врезался в него и выглянул из-за плеча.  
\- Какого… - хмуро начал было он. – Его Величество устал и собирается спать!  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - прохладно ответил Шоу, окинув Андуина внимательным взглядом сверху донизу. – Поэтому я отобрал только самое важное.  
Андуин жестом остановил Гневиона, который, кажется, собирался закатить нешуточный скандал.  
\- Я посмотрю, - проговорил он с тяжелым вздохом и сел за старинное письменное бюро, которое досталось в наследство от прадеда, и за которым Андуин предпочитал работать.

Шоу подошел к нему и разложил веером несколько документов.  
\- С каких пор разрешение на каперство является неотложным делом? – возмутился Гневион, который умел читать вверх ногами. – Да еще и задним числом?!  
\- Когда от этого зависит спасение жизни, - невозмутимо ответил Шоу.  
Андуин быстро просмотрел документ, увидел имя капитана и название корабля, и пристально взглянул на Шоу – тот отвел глаза и сжал челюсти, изображая максимально невозмутимую статую.

\- А по-моему, похоже на злоупотребление служебным положением, - с ядовитой ухмылкой проговорил Гневион. – Как не стыдно, Шоу?  
\- Я не собираюсь выслушивать нравоучения от тебя, Черный Принц, - прошипел Шоу и все-таки покраснел. – Твоя репутация слишком запятнана интригами, чтобы кто-то вроде тебя читал мне морали!  
Андуин перестал прислушиваться к разгоревшейся перепалке и принялся просматривать документы. Кроме спасения неисправимого авантюриста, милого каменному сердцу Матиаса Шоу, там было несколько действительно важных бумаг.

\- … при всем уважении, конечно, - проговорил Гневион, дрожа от злости.  
Судя по злобным лицам и гневным румянцам, никаким уважением даже не пахло, эти двое принялись вспоминать былые грехи, которых у обоих накопилось по самое горло.

\- Возьми, пожалуйста, - вмешался Андуин и протянул Шоу подписанные бумаги.  
Шоу замолчал на полуслове и нервно пригладил рыжие волосы, стоящие дыбом.  
\- Передавай привет капитану Фэйрвинду, - улыбнулся Андуин. – А теперь, прости, но я устал…  
\- Конечно, Ваше Величество, - ответил Шоу, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Благодарю.  
Он вдруг шумно принюхался и посмотрел на Андуина с недоумением – Андуину пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не попятиться. Он подозревал, что до сих пор воняет солью, водорослями и молоком… хотелось бы верить, что Шоу не в курсе, как пахнет сперма тауренов. Он-то промолчит, но мысленную заметочку оставит.

\- Спокойной ночи, - с нажимом проговорил Андуин.  
\- Проваливай уже! – рявкнул Гневион, который возился вокруг кровати, взбивая подушки. – Король валится с ног, разве не видно?!  
\- Спокойной ночи, Ваше Величество, - проговорил Шоу, демонстративно не замечая Гневиона, и ушел, тихо прикрыв дверь.  
Андуин обернулся.  
\- Неужели обязательно вести себя как скотина? – устало спросил он, торопливо раздеваясь. – Достаточно придерживаться банальной вежливости.  
\- Вот уж не представлял, что и на твоего шпиона найдется управа, - цинично ухмыльнулся Гневион и опустился на колени перед королем, помогая стаскивать сапоги.  
\- На тебя же нашлась, - заметил Андуин, опираясь руками на его плечи.  
Он позволил раздеть себя, словно куклу, неохотно отстранил руки Гневиона и босиком пошлепал в купальню.

\- Ты до сих пор боишься Гарроша? – спросил Гневион, старательно подливая горячую воду из кувшина.  
\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Андуин с вымученной улыбкой. – С чего ты взял?  
Он взглянул на скептичное лицо Гневиона и осекся.  
\- Ну… возможно, - неохотно проговорил он. – Не самые приятные воспоминания… а ты?  
\- Я не боюсь мертвых, - небрежно ответил Гневион. – Живые доставляют больше неприятностей… особенно те, которые тебе нравятся.  
Андуин задрал голову и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Вот уж не представлял, что ты подвержен ревности, - поддразнил он.  
Гневион фыркнул и опрокинул ему на голову полный кувшин горячей воды, но потом сжалился и принес согретую махровую простыню.

\- Знаешь, ты всегда можешь устроиться в королевские горничные, - поддразнил Андуин. – У тебя изумительные навыки!  
\- Мне просто нравится о тебе заботиться, - серьезно проговорил Гневион. – У меня пока нет ни стаи, ни детенышей… только ты.  
Андуин поймал его за ворот расстегнутой белой рубахи и притянул к себе, нежно поцеловал в губы – и вздрогнул, услышав в стороне неловкое покашливание.

\- Еще немного и я начну убивать! – предупредил Гневион.  
\- Прошу прощения, - прохладно проговорила Валира Сангвинар, которую, похоже, ничуть не испугали вспыхнувшие от гнева алые глаза. – Срочные новости о банши, Ваше Величество.  
Андуин тут же отстранился и запахнулся в простыню от шеи до щиколоток, жестом попросив Валиру проследовать в спальню.  
\- Ладно, - кисло пробормотал Гневион под нос. – Но это точно последний посетитель!  
\- Конечно! – с преувеличенной бодростью отозвался Андуин.  
Он покосился в сторону спальни и шепотом закончил:  
\- А потом ты запрешь двери и окна изнутри!


End file.
